particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Drew McAndrews
Drew McAndrews is the current Deputy Leader of the Rutanian Federalist Party. He is an avid Federalist and he helped create the Federalist Party. Early Life Drew McAndrews was born in Kazburg, Kragusrov, he has 2 siblings a brother and a sister. His sister sits as an MP for the Rutanian Federalist Party as well, his brother is a doctor. Lawyer Years Drew McAndrews attended Central Rutania University in Huygens, where he studied law and received a masters degree in a joint Law & Political Sciences program, at the age of 23. He began practicing law at the age of 24 at a firm in downtown Huygens. He then opened up his own practice at the age of 30 with some collegues. He left law at the age of 35 to run for a seat in the Kragusrov Legislature to which he was successful. Political Career Prior to being Justice Minister, Drew McAndrews was elected to the Kragusrov Legislature in December 3789, placing second in his district. He expressed his support for a local party called the Civic Deomcrats who supported more localization, though he did run as an independent. Since he ran as an independent he was not that popular but he pulled off a strong campaign and ended up elected. During his two terms he pushed for major reform and localization, he also was involved in the Justice side of things in the Legislature tabling bills involving policing and the voting rights of criminals. Overtime he become a popular independent figure in Kragusrov politics. He was elected to Parliament in December 3797 and placed first in his district in downtown Huygens. He received over 50% of the popular vote in his district. As Justice Minister Drew McAndrews has reformed the Justice system in a non legislative manner, by cracking down on corruption and curbing gun violence. Since Justice Minister crime has decreased by 25% and the incarceration rate has also fallen. He proposed the Progressive Reform Act (Stop Torture Act) which would have ended torture in Rutania, the use of Land Mines and mandatory military enrollment in times of war. It did not pass but he did receive the support form his caucus members. He has tried to pass similar acts and has spoke on behalf of parliament on many occasion on behalf of his party. In 3810 after the retirement of Jonathan Wells he ran for leadership of the party against two main candidates; Jenna Scherer and Carly Smith, he was unsuccessful in his bid finishing in second behind Jenna Scherer. He was first in the polls for many months but a month before the election he lost momentum and fell behind Jenna Scherer, he got re-elected as Parliamentary Leader. Electoral Record !colspan=5 align=center|Member of the Kragusrov Legislature for District 2 |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3789||19,246||27.98%||align=center|2nd||align=center|Elected |- |align=center|3793||30,044||38.10%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |} !colspan=5 align=center|MP for Kargusrov's 4th District |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3797||28,703||32.84%||align=center|1st||align=center|Elected |- |align=center|3801||36,903||40.26%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3805||43,285||52.11%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3809||44,091||55.73%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3813||42,637||55.05%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3817||40,055||51.34%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |} Category:Rutanian politicians